Life of a Victim: Peeta Mellark
by LineChokor
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a young boy, often abused by his mother. This is his story, from when he was a kid, until he grows up. (With my own twist sometimes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am starting this new story, because, 1) I was bored in class, 2) it was kind of a release for me. I needed it. So here I am.**

**And no, this has nothing to do with Blood Sacrifice.**

**Also, this story doesn't have a schedule, it will be updated whenever I feel like it, or when I feel down and depressed.**

**This is a short chapter, but I wrote this yesterday in like 15 minutes, so don't judge.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or Peeta Mellark.**

Beaten. Abused. Fragile. Weak.

That was the case of the young blonde blue-eyed boy sitting in the dark closet, hugging his knees. His swollen jaw and bruised eye witnesses of the beating he just received from _her_. His own mother!

She was mad because he put the wrong ingredients in the bread. Well, what do you expect from an eight year old boy?

He tries to hold the tears at bay when he remembers, but they sting his bruised eye, making an appearance on his face anyway. So instead of fighting the tears, he embraces them.

He cries.

Cries because of the situation he's involuntarily put in. Cries because his father looked away while he was being beaten with a wooden roll. Cries because his brothers, who were once in his shoes, were standing, watching. Cries because the girl he's in love with will never notice him.

But most of all, he cries for his mother, and what made her this way. Violent, bitter, full of hate for everyone.

He loves her though, she's his mother after all. And also, because he can't find it him to hate her. He's sure that in a different and in a different place, she's not this mean. Something or someone made her the way she is today. She is just continuing the circle that may have or may not have been inflicted on her. But he'll stop it. Somehow.

He thinks it, but doesn't believe it.

That was the night Peeta Mellark lost all hope.

**Sorry again for the shortness, but yeah… I have no excuse. **

**But do you like it? If you do, then review. If you don't, also review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I was kind of disappointed with having only one review for this story, but maybe these couple of chapters can change your mind and make you review:-D**

**I got really depressed through the week-end, and one thing led to another, and here I am with 2 other chapters to follow. Which sucks for me, but is great for you. But… What the hell, the important thing is I am here. And you guys should thank MirellaAntoun for this whole entire story, because she is the one updating it, so check out her stories if you're a Twilight fan.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading, sorry for the shortness, but I figured that you guys would like faster updates, but short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

_You are worthless, Peeta._

_And then, she swings her hand across his face._

He wakes up, shaking, covered in sweat, his mother's voice fresh in his ears. He had another nightmare, they are often these days. Ever since his beating began. But this time, Katniss was being beaten with him by his mother.

This was the first time that Katniss haunted his dreams, whispered his name, screamed in agony because of the torture that was inflicted on her by his mother. That woman has no heart whatsoever!

Even in his dreams, he was helpless.

He thought that his dreamland was a refuge, a place where happiness reigned, where, in his opinion, belonged rainbows, lollipops, songs, candy… happiness. All that he lacked in his actual life.

He got another beating after he got out of the closet yesterday, one for hiding in there. He was left sore because of it. His body is now filled with dark bruises, marks of the evil he lives with. But at least, this time his dad helped. He stopped his mother from nearly breaking the little boy's arm, helped him to his bed, where he put some ointment on his arm, and stayed with him until he was all cried out, and slept. But he doesn't expect this to happen often.

Was it too much to ask to have a single relief in this world? Besides his beating, he has to worry about living, about the Reaping and the Hunger Games. He was still young to have this name in the Reaping but he was worried about his brothers.

He stops his train of thoughts right there. Should he be worried about them, when they didn't even stand up for him? He should, they are his brothers after all. Or should he?

He shakes his head, and goes into the bathroom. He doesn't to keep his mind busy with _that_. So instead, he thinks about his friends, Katniss. The one he loves. Even at eight, he understands the concept of love pretty well. He's seen it. Not between his parents, that's for sure. They don't stand each other. He wonders if they did before he was born, but he doesn't find it in him to care. Not anymore.

He sees it every time he encounters Katniss's parents. The love between them is so obvious. Everyone knows their story, how they fell for each other, how she left her life, family, and friends for him.

It's childish of him to think that way, but he hopes he gets to do that with Katniss someday. He wants to leave this family behind, not worry about them. He doesn't know why, but he gets a pain in his chest whenever he thinks about leaving them.

He gets dressed, ignores his family, and goes to school. There's something good coming out of leaving his family every day whenever he goes to school. He can see her.

At least there, at school, he can pretend to be happy. He can pretend that his life isn't flawed. He can pretend to be someone he actually isn't.

**Okay, how do you find it? Is it good? Bad? Just tell me your opinion.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and please check out MirellaAntoun 's stories, you won't regret it.**

**Line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE! I am back, and sooner than you thought possible. Anyway, I have nothing to say right now, except… Read and Review please. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances own the Hunger Games trilogy. I actually contacted Suzanne Collins, asking her nicely if I could own them, she just said no!**

Too long. He spaced out too long.

The smell of burned bread filled his nose, and he hurries into the kitchen. Partially because he wanted to get the bread out of the oven, and also, he wanted to avoid another beating. It's enough that he got not one, but two beating this day, and it's not even night.

First, because he awoke late, by 10 minutes. But to the witch, those minutes could've been productive. They could've opened the bakery earlier, made bread faster, and had one more customer. That woman is a freaking machine. Instead of a heart, she has two brains. That's why she was smart, why her every hit is calculated. If it didn't involve being beaten, he would've laughed at the idea.

And second, because he lost some money. Not lost, as in to cease to possess something, but as in earn less money than you spend. That morning, Greasy Sae came and bought some bread, but was short a few cents. Since she was a regular customer, and always paid the price, he decided to be nice (not that he isn't), and told her that it was fine.

But how wrong he was. As soon as the door closed behind the woman, an incredible force yanked him back by his collar.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed, furious.

"Sh-he is o-one of our-r customers, a-and s-she didn't hav-ve en-nough money to-o pay-y, so I l-let her go-o." He stammered, still at eleven, he is scared of her.

"You're stupid, a waste of resource and energy." She berates.

"Stop it, Evelyn. Stop yelling at the boy. We can increase the price of the bread a bit to compensate. Don't be harsh on him." His dad says softly. True he stood and looked away whenever his child was being abused. True he didn't try to save him. Doesn't mean he likes it. He isn't too happy about his son thinking that he's a bad guy. He's not. He's just loyal. Just to the wrong side.

With a huff, she pushes Peeta to the back.

"Wash our hands, you're kneading the bread. I am not leaving you to handle the money anymore, you'll lead us to bankruptcy."

After kneading the dough, he puts it in the oven, and waits. And waits. For some reason, this time, the process is extremely boring. Normally, he found great joy watching the transformation of dough to bread, but this time, he found it to be… vague. So instead, he heads to the window and contemplate the view.

It isn't much of a view, just rain drizzling down on the muddy ground. But then, his eyes land on the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Katniss Everdeen, but she was shaking so hard, bent over a pile of dirty clothes.

The worst part was not that Katniss was standing in his backyard, nearly dead, but the fact that his mother is standing behind him. She rushes out of the door towards Katniss, fuming. The only logical thing he thinks of doing is follow her out. So he does.

"I am so tired of having Seam rats digging through my trash can! Get out of here before I call the peacekeepers, little girl." Thinking she would actually listen to her threat, Evelyn goes back into the bakery, Peeta trailing right behind her, but not before allowing a last glance at Katniss. He can't believe he is this close to her and can't speak with her.

"Give that to the pigs, you idiot. No one in their right mind would ever buy burned bread." Was her response when she found out about the burning bread. With a hit to the head, he was out the door, throwing the burned chunks to the pigs.

His eyes meet Katniss's and a rush of excitement ran through him. He can finally be the hero. If not in his story, at least in someone else's. With a look back into the bakery, he propels the bread forward until it hit her feet. Same with the second loaf.

Without another glance in her way, he goes back into the bakery with a sly smile, until he bumps into his mother's body.

"I see you're doing some charity work, _son_." She spits out the word.

He's suddenly pushed to the floor. The impact of the fall knocking the air out of his lungs. Through squinting eyes, he catches his father rushing to the front door, flipping the sign to indicate that they are closed, and shutting down the curtains. Wouldn't want anyone to see your child being maltreated by his mother.

"You can't always be the knight in the shining armor, Peeta." She sneers. Her foot comes down on his abdomen, and he resists the urge to throw up the little food he has in his stomach.

Through his punishment, one thought ran through his mind: if being generous, sweet, caring and truthful aren't good qualities, what is?

**Poor Peeta, but at least, this chapter has Katniss in it, but no speaking interaction unfortunately. Maybe next chapter, or not. No one knows. Well, I do, but that's the fun. Keeping you guys guessing. And I am all into the element of surprise. Muahahahahaha!**

**Review please.**

**Line. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last I will update today, but I don't know if this is the last time I will update this week, depends on how I am feeling. If I am feeling all doom and gloom, you are guaranteed another chapter or two, if I am feeling up and good, there may be a happy chapter in Blood Sacrifice. Or not. But I'll try to have one posted by next week.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, and enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series, if I did, there would be another whole series from Peeta's point of view.**

"Peeta Mellark."

As soon as the name left Effie Trinket's lips, tears rise to the surface of his eyes. Not only was Katniss going to probably die, but him as well.

Everything next happens in a blur, him going on stage, shaking hands with Katniss, going inside the Justice Building.

But one thing does register with him, the farewells inside.

"Come back to me, son." His father pleads, all emotional.

"I can't make any promises, Father." He says, halfheartedly. He may a slim chance of winning, but it's meaningless. Some people have been training for this their whole life. But he'll try.

Either way, it's a win-win situation. If he loses and he dies, at least, he has gotten away from his mother. And if he wins, and he comes back to District 12, he'll live in the Victor Village, again, away from his mother, he can convince his father and brothers to leave and live with him. He'll have luxury, money… safety.

The idea is so appealing and so real, he can almost see it. Him going back to his place every day, to find the smile on his family members' faces, he can finally be happy.

He just have to get through this single obstacle to achieve his dream.

He receives pats on the back from his brothers, both of them who are too manly to give hugs. That was their way of saying goodbye.

He then turns to his mother, standing a good distance from him. He doesn't make a move to approach her, and neither does she. He finally cracks under the pressure and gives her a curt nod.

That's it. That's all she is ever going to get from him. The most unaffectionate goodbye in the history of goodbyes.

But one the bright side, he can be near Katniss, talk to her, something he didn't have the courage to do in 11 years.

The sound of peacekeepers ordering them to leave snapped them out of the quiet eeriness, and he was thankful for it. He stared at his father with affectionate eyes. Probably the saddest part about depart is that he won't be able to have the pleasant conversations with his father while baking in the morning for a while, or the wrestling matches with his brothers on the back lawn in the afternoon.

He was able to repair his relationships with them, and was able also to comprehend the reasons behind their inability to save him. She would beat them too.

Thankfully, Effie came to collect him, saving him from the war between his head and heart. The ride to the train station is tiring, filled with photographers, and the endless chatter of Effie "Bright" Trinket. She was even brighter than Dell, which was not humanly possible.

As he is getting on the train headed to the Capital, one idea registers in his head. He is leaving this hell, but going to another hell instead.

**I need you guys to help me! I don't know what I should do here. Should I make it with a twist of my own, because I am full of those, or write it just like the book? I mean, in my brain, I was thinking about Peeta telling Katniss before the interviews, in secret, and having them allying together, not with the Careers, and Peeta winning alone, or them winning together… I really have no idea! So you guys help me. I want to know your opinion. I don't want to write something and not have anyone reading it. So, please tell me in a review, because I have no idea where to go from here, and if I continue being this confused, I will stop the story. So tell me, please.**

**Line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello everyone! I didn't expect to be back this soon, but what can I say? You guys grew on me, and I sort of felt bad that I neglected this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Practice. Practice. Practice.

That's all he ever did nowadays.

Practice with weapons to save his own life. Practice on how to talk with Caesar Flickerman – not that he needed that, Haymitch said that he's a natural, unlike Katniss. Practice on how to approach said female.

He wanted to tell her in advance about his feelings, before he would drop the bomb in his interview. It was settled with Haymitch that he would be confessing his profound love to the whole world. Although the whole prospect of the idea struck him, he couldn't help but be frightened of Katniss's reaction.

She might just pin him to the wall and hit him if he did that at the interviews, that's why she should know about this. And that is why he loves her so much.

Katniss is not only breathtakingly beautiful with her steely gray eyes, freckled nose and cheekbones and raven black hair, but she is stubborn. She likes to argue her way through everything, even when she is not right. She is hotheaded, her ego and pride control her through every situation.

She is exceptional, elusive… There are no words in the English vocabulary to describe her. She's an incredibly selfless person. She gives, gives and gives and expects nothing in return. She is so pure, in her heart and soul. She has high hopes to every single person, she is a believer that with the right amount of practice and dedication to something, perfection is reachable. That's how she became the exceptional hunter she is today – that, plus the need to protect and lever her family.

He loves her with all his might and he can't wait to let her know.

He lets out a low grunt as he lifts the metal ball and chucks it halfway across the room.

Sounds of satisfaction are heard from the Gamemakers. He's alone in the training room, in the middle of his private session.

He heads over to the knife station, and throws every single one of them into the dead center of the target. He's pretty decent at it, but not as good as that Clove girl from two. She is an expert, she can hit the target without so much as blinking.

As much as he hates it, he calls one of the instructors so he can wrestle him. He's not one for violence, but when he's fighting for survival, and drastic measures are needed, it's essential.

_It's now or never. _He thinks to himself. _Time to show them everything._

He stands in the right stance, ready to attack.

_Do it for Katniss. _His brain tells him.

And that's all he needs before he lunges forward. Many slaps, punches and headlocks later, he successfully pins the instructor to floor. Getting up, he does the one thing he knows he shouldn't do, but does anyway, he extends his hand to the man on the floor and helps him stand on his feet.

He wasn't supposed to do that because the man is just another mere, irrelevant Capitol servant, who is not supposed to receive help from anyone. He is here to help tributes, but Peeta doesn't admit that, he strongly believes in that every person should be treated fairly. He speaks from experience.

He ignores the few raised eyebrows from the Gamemakers, standing tall and waiting for him to dismiss him.

"You are dismissed." Says the voice of the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane.

He hopes that what he did in there with the instructor won't get him a low score or even cause trouble to the guy. He can't afford to worry about another person right now, he has enough of worries on his mind.

He knocks on Katniss's bedroom door. She just got from her private session, crying and directly headed to her room. Being the gentleman he is, he decided to check on her. That, and also the fact that he can't stand knowing that she is upset and him doing absolutely nothing about it. It tore him up inside to even see even a single tear in her eye, let alone know that she is crying rivers behind the closed doors.

"Katniss, please open the door." He says, desperation coloring his voice.

"No, Peeta. Please go away." she pleads from inside her room.

"I won't, Katniss. Please open the door." He almost begs. "Please." He says again in a small voice when she wouldn't respond.

The door is thrown open, and he wanted to smile in victory, until he saw the state she was in. Clothes almost disheveled, hair out of the braid, running wildly along her shoulders, tears staining her cheeks.

"Katniss, what happened?" He didn't hesitate to instantly grab her hand and stir her towards the bed. She sits on the black silk sheets, and he sits next to her.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." She mutters. His eyebrows almost reach his hairline in astonishment. He wants to laugh, but it came to mind that it's worse than what he did. The idea is so funny and shocking. He is sure that no one ever even tried to do that.

It suddenly dawned on him. It's worse than what he did!

He looks at her to find her eyeing him with panic.

"Oh, Katniss." He says softly, and gathers her in his arms. And just for a second, he feels content with her head on his chest, her arms around his shoulder, hugging him back. And then, she's gone.

"Will they hurt Prim?" she asks. So that's why she was crying. She doesn't care about herself, she cares about her sister. Always protecting her, even when miles away from each other.

"I don't think they will. It will lead to much unneeded questions, and I don't think they can afford to have that on their hands." He answers smoothly. The crease between her eyebrows loosens and she breathes a sigh of relief.

She looks so beautiful in this moment, that he can't help but blurt out his feelings.

"Katniss," he starts. Ironic really, the person who could play with words, deliver them in such fascinating way, is helpless when it comes to confessing his love for a girl. "I love you."

**I stopped here because I didn't know what to make of Katniss's reaction. Do you guys want her to be happy, or mad? Tell me what you want to see happening and I'll make it happen.**

**Thank you guys for reading.**

**Follow, favorite and review.**

**Line.**


End file.
